


PV Blues

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakamaru has a small problem with Junno's Flash PV</p>
            </blockquote>





	PV Blues

Junno smiled as KAT-TUN and their managers all moved in to congratulate him before they all filed out of the meeting room. He'd just finished showing off the finished product of his solo PV "Flash" and it had seemed to go over really well with everyone. _Well, nearly everyone_. His eyes flicked over to Nakamaru, who was still in his seat and seemed fascinated with the tabletop, and Junno's smile faded a little. Nakamaru hadn't said a word during the entire presentation and ensuing discussion. When everyone else had left, Junno made his way over to other man and slipped into the seat next to him.

"You were quiet during the meeting."

Maru blinked; coming out of whatever thoughts he was lost in and turned to face him. "I was?"

Junno nodded.

"It's okay if you didn't like it." He tried to keep an air of nonchalance in his voice. After all it really shouldn't bother him, not everyone had to like everything after all, but he'd sounded really enthusiastic about the concept for the PV when Junno had outlined it to him over dinner a couple of weeks ago.

"What? No, it was great. Really. I'm sure the fans will love it."

Nakamaru sounded sincere enough, so Junno decided to believe him. But clearly something wasn't right.

"Then what's the problem?"

Nakamaru sighed, "Nothing really. Just a bout of irrational jealousy."

"But your PV was good too, Yucchi."

"Idiot." Nakamaru laughed,

"Huh?"

"I just have to keep reminding myself that it's just fanservice and he doesn't mean it."

Now Junno was catching onto what Nakamaru was talking about. "You mean Kame's cameo?" he asked just to be sure.

Nakamaru nodded. "I normally do the most fanservice with him lately so I guess I kind of forgot how it can look from the outside." He gave a frustrated shout and ran a hand through his hair. "Ahhh! I'm just being stupid. Give me a few minutes and I'll get over it."

They normally had a rule about not touching more than necessary at work since they had gotten together (Junno didn't quite get it, but Maru was adamant that there was a distinct difference between "fanservice" and _actual_ public display's of affection), but it was clear that Maru needed some sort of extra reassurance that couldn't wait until after work so Junno carefully laid his hand over the top of Nakamaru's. When Nakamaru automatically shifted a bit so they could lace their fingers together, he knew that he'd made the right choice. _Who said he was KY?_

"Kame means nothing to me." Junno added into the silence that had fallen over them. "Well except as a friend," he qualified.

Nakamaru rolled his eyes and groaned. "I know. You did catch the part where I said it was _irrational_ jealousy, right."  When Junno nodded, he added, "Good. Now shut up and stop spoiling the moment."

Junno shut up.


End file.
